


Так, как и должно быть

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Если бы отец так не вовремя не заболел, оставив ресторан на них с матерью, Рен бы в жизни не взял на работу кого-то вроде этого Джесси. Но выбирать ему не приходилось, так что оставалось только быть благодарным, что хотя бы свои обязанности тот исполнял исправно".





	

Рена до жути раздражает их новый сотрудник. Он громкий, шумный, чересчур общительный, и вдобавок его зовут Джесси. Что это вообще за дурацкое имя?

— Упс, — говорит Джесси, когда едва не врезается в него посреди зала.

— Прошу прощения, — извиняется он, когда тянется через него и опрокидывает стакан с водой.

— Прости, — бросает он на ходу, наступив ему на ногу и даже не остановившись.

И всё это с такой широкой улыбкой, что Рен может только молча злиться, сжав зубы. Если бы отец так не вовремя не заболел, оставив ресторан на них с матерью, Рен бы в жизни не взял на работу кого-то вроде этого Джесси. Но выбирать ему не приходилось, так что оставалось только быть благодарным, что хотя бы свои обязанности тот исполнял исправно.

— Это какой-то кошмар! — жалуется Рен однокласснику, и Шо сочувственно кивает. Ну, или не очень сочувственно, поскольку в данный момент занят обедом. Рен пинает его под столом. — Хирано, блин, слушаешь ты меня или нет?

— Слушаю, — бубнит Шо. — Этот Джесси слишком неуклюжий, но приветливый, дружелюбный и вполне себе расторопный.

— Нууу... — Рен тушуется, когда Шо, совершенно не задумываясь, в свойственной только ему манере переворачивает его слова подобным образом. — В общем, да.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Раздражение как-то незаметно сходит на нет, и злиться уже совершенно не хочется.

— Твоего же отца все равно скоро выпишут, да? Так что потерпеть осталось совсем немного.

Рен и сам успокаивает себя подобным образом. Через несколько недель он отдаст Джесси конверт с зарплатой, поблагодарит за работу и никогда больше не увидит. В ресторанчике снова будут тишина и спокойствие — всё, как он любит.

Однако проходит одна, две недели после его ухода — и Рен с пугающей ясностью понимает, что ему скучно. Оказывается, когда не на кого ворчать и ругаться, время тянется удивительно долго, да и к чужой болтовне он успел порядком привыкнуть, какой бы раздражающей она ни была.

И когда в один прекрасный вечер кто-то из постоянных посетительниц интересуется у него, почему больше не видно "того высокого симпатичного официанта", это становится последней каплей.

— Знаешь, тот день, когда я взял тебя на работу, был днем, когда я совершил самую большую ошибку, — в сердцах говорит он, стоит только Джесси поднять трубку.

— И тебе привет, Рен-кун, — хмыкает Джесси, и Рен знает, что тот сейчас улыбается — широко и открыто, как и всегда.

— В общем, жду тебя завтра в час, как обычно. Если ты, конечно, не успел за это время найти что-то еще.

Он пытается скрыть смущение за ворчливым тоном, хотя знает, что на Джесси это никогда не действовало.

— Нет, — смеется тот. — Я ждал.

— Чего? — Рен удивлен настолько, что едва ли не первый раз говорит с Джесси нормально.

— Что ты позвонишь. Твоя мама говорила о неделе, но я знал, что тебе понадобится две-три, не меньше.

Рен вспыхивает так, что краснеет, кажется, не только лицо, но и шея.

— Уж лучше я буду терпеть тебя, чем вечные расспросы о том, куда ты пропал.

— Это был мой коварный план, — снова смеется Джесси, и Рен, как и множество раз до этого, не может понять, шутит тот или говорит серьезно.

Он не может понять Джесси: слишком шумного, общительного, да еще с таким дурацким именем в придачу. Но еще больше Рен не может понять себя, когда, вернувшись на следующий день из школы, против воли улыбается звучащим в ресторане уже привычным шуткам и смеху.

— Прости, — извиняется Джесси, едва не врезавшись в него, когда Рен пытается пройти к себе наверх. — И с возвращением.

— Я дома, — хмыкает он в ответ и понимает, что теперь это действительно так.  
Так, как должно быть.


End file.
